1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub assembly, and more particularly to a hub assembly for a bicycle and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a hub assembly for a bicycle is disclosed in the Applicant's own copending Patent Application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/893,550, filed Jun. 4, 1992, entitled "HUB ASSEMBLY FOR A REAR WHEEL AXLE OF A BICYCLE" U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,287. However, by such an arrangement, the ball bearings still have to support the principal radial force from the wheel axle alone such that loads exerted on the pair of ball bearings are heavy resulting in that the ball bearings are easily deformed and worn out. In addition, such a structure is essentially secured by threaded engagement between the first cone and the rear wheel axle when by the hub body is apt to become loosened from the wheel axle due to impact and vibration thereon and is not able to rotate normally during long-term utilization.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional hub assembly.